villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Core
The Master Core is the final boss and the main antagonistic centerpiece of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. It is the true form of Master Hand and can only be encountered on Classic Mode on Intensity 5.1 or higher on both the 3DS and Wii U version. Appearance The Master Core resembles a smash ball. He at first has a golden hue, but as time goes on, his body turns red, hinting at some dark power he is going to launch. The Master Giant form is a giant black humanoid. It has a cyan spot on the face. This serves as a mouth. The Master Beast form is a scorpion-like creature. It has a mouth whose insides are red. The Master Sabres form resembles a large sword and manipulates four smaller swords. It is the only form that resembles a non-living object. The Master Shadow form is depicted to be a black blob in official artwork. In game, though, it copies the player's character, gear, weapons, all. When he loses his Master Shadow form, the Master Core hides inside the Master Fortress. It is a giant, black castle that resembles a digestive system in a way. Green areas line the fortress's walls. These regions are dangerous, dealing 25 damage to their victim. Anyone at 100% or higher who comes into contact with these so-called danger zones will teleport past the blast lines and die instantly. The Master Core also has a transitioning form called the Swarm. He uses this to change between his forms. It is composed of a black mass of particles, which hide what he really is. History ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS'' When the player is playing Classic Mode and managed to reach the Final Destination, on a certain difficulty, they can choose to confront both Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the same time. On at least 5.1 difficulty, after the two Hands are dealt 70 HP worth of damage, Master Hand tears open to reveal the shadowy core inside covered by the Swarm called Master Core with Crazy Hand disappearing. The Master Core is a formless entity that attacks the opponent in various ways. It can take on many forms. If the player manages to deal enough damage to Master Core's many forms, the Core will revert back to its true form; as a ball. When it is in its Core form, the player has to KO it before it unleashes its one-hit KO Off Waves. Once the player knocks the Core itself into the blast line, Master Core is defeated. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Each phase of Master Core (excluding Fortress and Shadow) appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as primary spirits. Master Giant Grab-type ace class. Its ability lowers the user's speed. Its Spirit Battle is a Stamina battle against a giant Donkey Kong with super armor, plus Bob-ombs will occasionally drop from the sky. This Spirit is the only form of Master Core found in "Adventure Mode: World the Light". Master Beast Shield-type ace class. Its ability increases the user's weight. Its Spirit Battle is a Stamina battle against a giant Ridley who can deal damage when falling, occasionally summoning the Chain Chomp Assist Trophy. Master Edges Attack-type ace class. Its ability increases attacks from swords. Its Spirit Battle is a Stamina battle against four Clouds who have increased power to their weapons and speed, but have reduced weight. Master Core Neutral-type legendary class. It can be summoned using the cores of Master Giant, Beast, and Edges. Although it is very powerful in terms of offense and defense as well as three support slots, its ability causes the user to start the match at 30% damage. Powers and Abilities Each form of the Master Core has various abilities. Master Giant Master Giant is Master Core's most powerful form. This form can only be fought on Intensity 7.0 or higher on the Wii U version, and 7.5 or higher on the 3DS version. The Core takes the form of a large humanoid creature. It attacks by firing energy balls from its forehead and grabbing players with its hands or its forehead. Master Core is also capable of moving the stage vertically to try and get the player hit by its other attacks. Master Beast Master Core takes the form of a beast with a large maw. It attacks the player by firing spikes out of the ground, chomp at them from the background with its large jaws, and do a full-body stomp that causes the stage to tilt for a few seconds. It also generates electrical discharges as well. This form can be encountered on Intensity 6.0 to 7.4, or after Master Giant is defeated. Master Edges/Sabres Master Core takes the form of multiple swords. The swords can attack with either homing attacks, or perform slashing attacks. They can even generate energy slashes that can be absorbed (by Ness and Lucas). This form can be encountered on Intensity 5.1 to 5.9, or after Master Beast is defeated. Master Shadow Master Core takes the form of a shadowy form of its opponent. It is slightly bigger than its opponent, and its attacks are slightly stronger. However, as the Core takes damage, it gets smaller and weaker. This form appears after Master Edges is defeated. Master Fortress Master Fortress is a form that is available only in the Wii U version of the game. In this form, Master Core takes the appearance of a huge fortress with enemies, acid, and orbs to hit to make new paths. When the Fortress appears, the player receives a heart to replenish their health, and the timer is reset. In order to defeat this form, the player(s) must destroy all the cores within five minutes. It is very similar to the Smash Run on the 3DS version and the Race to the Finish bonus game from pre-''Brawl''. The form is its most powerful incarnation in the game and appears on Intensity 8.0 to 9.0 after the Master Shadow. Master Core The Master Core at its weakest. It becomes vulnerable and stationary at the center of Final Destination, unable to attack its opponent. When the player attacks the Core, it will not retaliate. More attacks to the Core increase its damage percentage for an easier knockout. However, if the player doesn't KO the Core within a certain amount of time, it will unleash a one-hit KO attack, similar towards Tabuu's Off-Wave attack. If the player has an extra life, the Core will continue the move about five more times until it self-destructs. Fortunately, much like Tabuu's Off-Wave, if the player performs either rolling dodges, or sidestep dodges at the right time, then the player can survive the attacks. This form appears after either Master Shadow or Master Fortress is defeated, depending on the difficulty, and is always the final phase. Gallery Master Core's Sapien Form.jpg|Master Giant Master Core's Scorpion Form.jpg|Master Beast Master Core's Sabres Form.jpg|Master Edges Master Core's Source Form.jpg|Master Core Master Core Source One-Hit KO.jpg|Master Core's Instant KO Move. Trivia *During the battle, the background music will occasionally go silent and a few quick beeps will play. Those beeps are actually Morse code and spell out the boss's name, "Master Core". Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Monsters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Amoral Category:Energy Beings Category:Fighters Category:Enigmatic Category:Monster Master Category:Genderless Category:Paranormal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Trickster Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Multi-Beings Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Immortals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Mute Category:Lawful Evil